


Take Me Back

by Hewo_Sunflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewo_Sunflower/pseuds/Hewo_Sunflower
Summary: Wherein Bokuto's feelings were fading away making Akaashi feel like he isn't enough, He decided to move on with his life and forget about what happened.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> \- Typos might occur  
> \- Grammatical errors ahead

Nowadays, Bokuto-san has been distant with me..

Did I do something wrong?

Is there a problem?

Honestly, I don't know

Training was over and he walked me towards my house as usual, but I can feel the tension between us

"Bokuto-san?" I called

"Hm?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not much"

"Oh okay"

After that small talk we didn't say anything until we reached my house

"Goodnight Akaashi"

"Goodnight Bokuto-san"

He left without saying an I love you to me, unlike old times.. He would pepper my face with kisses, hug me for at least two minutes, and whine about he doesn't want to go home yet because he wants to spend time with me more

I sighed and pushed these thoughts aside, It's not like he's getting bored of me.. right?

At training the next day he was avoiding me, when we were doing partner exercises he was doing it with Sarukui while I was partnered with Konoha

"Hey Akaashi why aren't you and Bokuto partners? He's your boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, I don't know too he's been avoiding me for a week now and when we're together he's all cold and quiet"

"I can feel you want to tell someone about those feelings you're bottling up. How about you and Kenma talk about it tomorrow, we don't have training right?"

"I guess, but sure Thank you Konoha-san"

"No prob, anyway training is over let's go home"

We all walked towards the club room after taking a shower. Bokuto-san is quiet, no everyone is quiet.. I feel something is off and they don't want me to know something

"Hey Akaashi" Bokuto-san called

"Yeah?"

"Can I walk you home? I want to tell you something"

"Sure, I'll wait for you outside" I said as I closed my locker and proceeded to go outside

I was at the gate when he arrived, we started walking but he isn't saying anything to me. The whole walk towards my house is quiet, he didn't say anything and so did I. We both faced each other as I see guilt on his face, he's already tearing up which made my heart drop a beat

"Akaashi.."

"Bokuto-san.."

"Let's break up"

Three words.

Those three words shattered my heart

"Why?"

"Akaashi--"

"Am I not that interesting or am I too blunt with you? Or maybe I didn't give you the affection you needed?"

"Akaashi please let me explain--"

"Then why Bokuto-san?"

"It's my fault, Everything is my fault. I was distancing myself because I know I'll hurt you once you know. Akaashi, I fell inlove with another. I don't know why but I just fell out of love with you, I'm so sorry--"

"You said you were going to be the best boyfriend even though they told me to break up with you"

"Akaashi.."

"I knew I should've listened to them, Bokuto-san did you even love me?"

"..."

"Please leave"

"Let me-"

"Don't go near me please, let me be"

"Can I do one thing before letting you go?"

"Hmm"

"I love you Akaashi, You'll always be the best boyfriend I ever have"

"If I'm the best why are you leaving me? Very funny Bokuto-san please go now"

"Akaashi No.."

"You're making me feel uncomfortable I only ask for you to leave, we're done right? You don't want me anymore? Just please.."

"Akaashi Keiji I love you so much"

I couldn't control my emotions and I broke down crying infront of him. I can't let him see I'm weak, I can't..

He was coming closer to me but I moved away from him, I can see the sadness in his eyes and I know he's hurt

"Akaashi please just one last time.." He said as he kneeled infront of me crying

I made him stand and hugged him tightly as if this is the last time I'm going to do this, and it is

"Keiji I love you, I love you so much please be happy without me. I'm sorry for everything, It's my fault"

I couldn't say anything as my tears were just streaming down my face. It hurts since I love him so much, I always knew this day would come. Then out of the blue he kissed me, I kissed back knowing this is the last time I can have him in my arms.

"I love you too Bokuto-san, please treat her much more than you did with me. Take her to the moon, take her like you promised me"

"Keiji.."

"Goodbye Bokuto-san" I gave him a weak smile with tears in my eyes

"Keiji wait-"

I ran towards the door and closed it, I can't face him anymore.. not like this.. i took my phone out and started to text kenma if he's free tomorrow

\---

[Akaashi🦉]  
Hey are you ingame?

[Kenma🎮]  
No, it's updating. What's up akaashi?

[Akaashi🦉]  
Can I come over tomorrow?

[Kenma🎮]  
Sure, did something happen?

[Akaashi🦉]  
Yeah

[Kenma🎮]  
Okay, Just rest for now tell me everything tomorrow

[Akaashi🦉]  
Mhm Thanks

[Kenma🎮]  
Welcome Anytime

\---

I closed my phone and continued crying to myself, what did I do to deserve this.. I dragged myself to my room and sat on the bed, looking at the moon I started remembering the memories we had

If only I was better

Morning came and I woke up with puffy eyes, I tried to freshen myself up so that Kenma wouldn't know I've been crying all night. As soon as I'm done I picked up some breakfast and went to his house

"Kenma? Are you there?" I knocked on the door

"Oh hey akaashi"

"Hey Kuroo"

"Kenma is inside at the living room"

"Thanks"

I made myself inside and I saw him playing on his switch, He noticed my presence and turned it off

"Hey"

"Hey, I bought you guys breakfast"

"You didn't have to"

"It's fine"

"Thank you, anyway what happened? Don't even think about saying you didn't cry last night" Kenma asked and Kuroo sat beside him

"Well, Me and Bokuto-san.. broke up"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Kuroo spat his coffee with his eyes wide, while Kenma was surprised too

"Yeah.."

"What the hell?! I'm going to talk to that idiot be right back" Kuroo said and left the two of us

"Akaashi it's okay tell me everything"

"Kenma.. It hurts, It hurts so much"

"I know, let it out"

"Why? I actually don't know anything anymore, it hurts. You know when you love a person so much you get attached, but of course the feeling of them leaving you one day would make you hurt. It did Kenma, I just wish I was a betr person and I could express myself better with him.."

"Hmm, but Akaashi what if he comes back?"

"I don't know.."

"Just know I'll be here, I'll support your decision no matter what but for now please try and move on"

"Okay I will, Enjoy your breakfast I'll be off"

"Thanks again Akaashi"

"You're welcome, and thank you too"

I left their house and I thought of going to a cafe to take my mind off of him and to clear my mind, I ordered a cappuccino and took a seat beside the window looking at people passing by.

I guess it is time to move on..

It's been two weeks since the break up and I must admit I'm feeling okay now, but it still hurts everytime I see or hear about him

I continued going to the cafe every morning and it made me relaxed, I also started doing a new hobby. I'm currently at the cafe sketching on my pad when someone took a seat infront of me

"I'm sorry but who are-- you.."

"Yeah, me.."

"Bokuto-san what are you doing here?"

"Akaashi.. Take me back.."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Feedbacks are appreciated!  
> \- Thank you so much for reading!  
> \- And yes It's another cliffhanger:') It's a habit of mine I'm soryy


End file.
